


【EC】Part Of Your World

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Conspiracy, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Kissing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pentagon, Rescue Missions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 万磁王发电计划/黑万有/HE
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	【EC】Part Of Your World

1.  
Erik Lehnsherr站在这栋巨型灰色建筑的旋转门前，用手拨弄了一下发型。一尘不染的曲面玻璃映出他今日所着的灰蓝色笔挺西装和烟黑色领带。

上个月，美国政府已经同意将位于印度洋西南部的基诺沙小岛许诺给变种人的领袖和他的追随者们居留。而大约就在前天，他被通知来此签署最后阶段的和平协定。

将签署协定的地点安排在五角大楼本该使Erik感到冒犯。但若是能把和平维持下去，个人的遭际不值一提。

那些衣冠楚楚的混蛋，他根本不想看见第三次。

2.  
“主脑显示Erik今天离开了基诺沙。”  
Charles摘下主脑头盔搁在前方翻修一新的控制面板上。

“是否要联络白宫，开启变种人一级响应？”  
Hank眼中闪过一丝担忧，询问道。

“暂时不用，我自会跟进此事。他现在位于Washington D.C, 倒是没想伤人。”

3.  
轿厢上方的指示灯显示电梯到达十三楼办公区。

“很高兴您来了。”  
门口的秘书笑脸相迎。

男人没有理会热情的迎接，他照例先打量会议室里的情况：不仅参加签署的官员变多了，而且角落里多了一批真枪荷弹的特警安保。

他们还算识相，早在进入会议室前就全部摘除了身上的金属物件。

“我们很乐于见到贵方为变种人与人类和平共处的事业作出的努力，基诺沙的特许计划相当成功。”会议桌尽头另一位打着醒目红领带的政府高官站起身，“容我介绍一下，我是今天的负责人弗兰克。”

他用力握了一下Erik的手，握手的劲头好像一个熟练的火车拉闸员。

“作为他们的领袖，您真是天赋异禀......”

弗兰克满脸堆笑说着的奉承话从Erik一只耳朵进，另一只耳朵出。

“你想说什么？”  
男人直截了当地提问。

“最近的研究发现，您的异能可以为人类带来巨量的财富。五角大楼的科学家发明了一种仪器，我也是这个项目的牵头者。”  
红领带打开放映器，一种全新的发电装置赫然显示在会议厅的巨大屏幕上。

“让你失望了。我对你的计划毫无兴趣。”Erik脸上浮现出明显的不悦，“别把事情弄得难堪。现在，正事要紧。”

人类的拐弯抹角一向没有好事。男人把握紧的拳头放上桌面，语气里已经有了警告的意味。

“恐怕还不行。”圆桌尽头的人用手里的签字笔在空气中打了个圈，“别着急，这与基诺沙的事情息息相关。我想我们还有筹议的余地。”

现在，明码标价的筹码摆在桌面上，他们有了和这位快要失去耐心的磁控者谈判的底气。

情况对Erik来说愈发不妙。

“这不在之前的协定上。”

“哈？我以为你是个‘懂行’的。还记得吗，这里是我们的地盘。”  
弗兰克把啤酒肚凑到桌前，食指在桌面发出清脆的敲击声。

现在，他把事情和盘托出：Erik必须以参加实验换取和平协议的签署。

这种得寸进尺的行径已经彻底触犯到了Erik的底线。他环顾四周。

桌上签字笔内含的那枚金属笔尖吸引了Erik的注意，抬手便将签字笔水平悬至空中。  
百密总有一疏。

“我猜猜，谁今天适合脑袋开花？”  
签字笔在会议室里顺时针兜了一圈，最后还是稳稳停在了弗兰克面前。恐吓是Erik的拿手好戏。

“你想挑起战争？我现在可是很清楚你和你乡下的那些变种渣滓在哪里。”

等Erik意识过来为时已晚，一位特警将他从后脑勺用眩晕枪震晕。

4.  
“教授，五角大楼方向监测到反常的能量波动。”  
Hank径直推开Charles校长办公室的深色实木房门，他以前总是习惯先敲门问候。

“是他？”  
轮椅上的人转过身。

“我不太确定。”

“那也有可能是其他变种人。总之，我必须要去看看。”心灵感应者神色凝重，“带上Scott和Jean，我们立刻出发。”

Charles很清楚Erik Lehnsherr已经在主脑失联一个小时了。

5.  
尸横遍野、血肉模糊......  
彩色集装箱被掀毁，变种人被戴上能力抑制项圈一个个处决。眼前的基诺沙满目疮痍。

“你背叛了我们！”  
声泪俱下的指责被Erik从很远的地方听见。

他感到痛苦、绝望。随之而来的就是愤怒。  
这份狂怒被用来刺激他释放出身体承受范围外的巨大能量，并最终被机器吸收转化为电能。

亮黄色的电火花噼啪作响，释放出可怖的威力。

“报告，电流已经超出最高荷载值20%，是否还要继续？”  
机器前的科研人员在读取了一系列数据后提示。

“继续。”  
弗兰克命令道。

这间实验室的墙壁是用万磁王头盔的相同材料制成的。目的是防止其他变种人发现这个计划，尤其是Charles Xavier和他手下的X战警。

“发电厂的线路出现过热危险。需要警告附近的市民吗？”

“替换更大功率的设备收集。还有，这件事要秘密进行。”  
弗兰克推了推眼镜，只要把这个失败的实验伪装成一场事故，他就可以从容脱身。

6.  
当Charles和其他人抵达五角大楼时，能量源所处的建筑区域入口已经被封锁。

两道红色的热焰熔穿了墙壁，要突破这些对Scott来说轻而易举。

7.  
现在，事态的发展已经变得棘手：实验室里仅剩一架濒临爆炸的发电机，两台过载的控制仪和一位失控的暴怒磁控者。

8.  
Jean, Charles，Hank，还有Scott在暗黑的甬道里通行，五角大楼里原本的照明线路已经全被短路。

“看来您对这位‘老朋友’还不够了解，”Scott一边用手抚摸着墙壁上被电流轰击出的焦痕，一边调笑道，“难以想象，这些都是他干的？”

“不，有人正在控制他。”Charles把手指放到太阳穴的位置，仔细搜寻着关于Erik的一切讯息，“他正在遭受某种精神折磨。而且，折磨他的人不想让我们知道。”

“是的，我也能感受到Erik。很微弱，似乎是在一间密闭的实验室里。”  
Jean的心灵感应再次确认了Charles的想法。

“有一批工作人员从那里出来，正在前往地下掩体。怪的是，五角大楼的雇员名单里没有他们。”  
在Charles专注于搜索Erik时，Jean则是将思维扩散到四周寻找蛛丝马迹。

“他有麻烦了。”  
Hank与Charles对视一眼，恍然大悟。

9.  
“Jean负责包围这里的能量场，防止爆炸。Scott，你和她同去。”Charles有条不紊地给每个人安排任务，“Hank，你和我来。”

Hank推着Charles走近角落里的束缚床。房间的天花板在电流的冲击下裂开了一条小的缝隙，这也是为什么Charles和Jean刚刚能突然联系上他。

“这种药物会让人产生恐惧的幻觉。”  
Hank从地上拾起一个药瓶，仔细阅读了上面标注的说明。

“Erik残留的意志在抵抗药物产生的精神控制。但强电流会提前一步要了他的命，我们必须尽快把他解脱出来。”

Hank找来实验室的绝缘手套，切除了Erik身上连接的控制仪和通电装置。

Erik，是我。让我进来。

一道坚实的精神墙壁将Charles阻隔在外。

Charles Xavier，我替你重建了你的家园，你的学校。到头来，你却眼睁睁看着那些人毁掉我的世界。

你所看到的这些不过是幻象。  
Charles安慰道。

Charles，你比我更加清楚他们是什么样的人。他们今天不这样做，明天也会想要毁了基诺沙和一切我珍视的东西。

怒火在积蓄。

冷静下来，Erik。我是来放你自由的。

Charles替Erik解开了身上的束缚，伸出一只手扶眼前的男人起来。

“嘶------啊------”  
轮椅上的人在接触到Erik的身体时遭受了一记电击，剧痛几乎要灼穿他的皮肤。这是Erik故意的，但Charles并没有因此往后退去。

离我远点。  
这不是Charles熟悉的Erik攻击方式。面前的男人一定是遭受了巨大的刺激。

“Professor！”  
Hank闻声赶来，怒吼着变成了一只蓝色的野兽。没等Charles反应过来，一根铁钉已经扎进了Erik的小臂。

物理上的疼痛使磁控者暂时放弃了抵抗，Charles趁虚而入。  
伤害他不是Charles的本意，但Hank也是不得已为之。

他所进入的地方似乎既不是Erik的脑海，也不是他的。强烈的情感波动塑造出了一个基于双方的混沌精神世界。

10.  
Erik看见眼前出现一丝白昼般的光亮，那么耀眼。  
等光晕散去，他依稀可以辨认出这里有五颜六色的气球、绿茵草坪、白玫瑰和大叶黄杨做成的花环，远处是一座哥特式的天主教大教堂。

“Charles Xavier先生，你是否愿意娶Moira Mactaggert小姐为妻，按照圣经的教训与她同住，在神面前和她结为一体，爱她、安慰她、尊重她、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论她生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于她，直到生命终结?”

庄严的神父站在两人中间询问彼此的真心。

“我愿意。”  
白色西装的优雅男士回答着，脸上绽放出幸福的笑容。

Erik仓惶低头。下一秒，他忽然发现自己左手无名指上多出了一枚闪闪发亮的婚戒。迟疑之际，一个陌生的女子勾起他的手臂，把Erik拉向婚礼上边喝香槟酒边聊天的人群。

摩肩接踵的人流中，Charles与他擦肩而过，却轻的像一片羽毛掉落在地上。他们之间居然连句话都没有。

11.  
教堂的钟声敲响十三下。  
等他再度回头，Charles已经不见了。Erik甩开身边女子勾挽着的手臂，冲向教堂的楼梯口，他下定决心一定要找到他，问个清楚。

但每当Erik走过十三级大理石阶梯，他又会回到来时的起点。这是充满错觉和陷阱的彭罗斯楼梯。

大雨倾盆而下，伤心叫他疲倦不堪。这里的人看起来除了他没有一个不高兴的，这是否只是他一个人的悲剧？

无论如何都要从这个怪地方逃出去。但Erik Lehnsherr开始变得昏昏沉沉，一个不留神就从旋转楼梯上坠落。

Erik以为自己会粉身碎骨，但当他坠落时，感觉是轻飘飘地踩在云朵上。  
是Charles把Erik从幻境中拽了出来，他们已经回到了现实。

“Erik......”

“这个名字对我已经没有任何意义了，我已经将我的过去全部埋葬。”

男人的灵魂被抽走一般，心中只剩下悲伤与仇恨。他闭上双眼，基诺沙已经埋没在熊熊烈焰之中，小岛很快被海水覆盖。这里的一切记忆都消失了。

Erik告诉自己，未来的尽头早已没有了值得他留恋等待的东西。恐怕只有不回头地走进黑暗才是唯一的答案。

“我爱过你。”  
告白换来的却是长久的沉默。

“口说无凭。”  
男人下颚轻抬，吐字一清一楚。眼中写满了淡漠。

“那我命令你，立刻亲吻我。”  
Erik不打算俯身。意图很明显，他要Charles起身证明给自己看。

轮椅上的人颤抖着身体，艰难地靠轮椅的扶手站了起来。他的下肢已经没有知觉了，可周围神经引起的钻心疼痛令他头晕目眩。

“若连这个也做不到，那你和那些骗子没有什么区别。”

Charles Xavier没有要放弃的意思，他必须从绝望中拯救他。

那张棱角分明的面庞在Charles眼中越来越近，男人却突然狠心后退。  
Charles一个踉跄，跌进Erik的怀里。他顺势用双臂将面前的人紧锁。

“抓住你了。”  
温情带泪的目光轻扫过Erik Lehnsherr的心尖，让他心里狠狠颤悠了一下。微凉的薄唇落在Erik的眼角、额头、鼻尖，最后开始索取那份朝思暮念的柔软。

钢铁铸成的堡垒在温柔的攻势下终于沦陷。

“......这样......够了吗？”  
蔚蓝色的双眸里掀起波澜。

很快，Charles的身体被拥进一个有力的怀抱，未尽的缠绵融进另一个满是情意的长吻。  
心门旋即开启，幸福快乐的记忆一涌而入。

眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。  
Erik单膝跪地，试图求得Charles的原谅。

在跪下的时间里，他想了很多：他想和Charles共进每一个周六上午的早餐，陪他去看每一场浪漫电影，为他亲手调每一杯咖啡......Erik不想只是贸然闯进Charles的生活，成为他生命中的插曲，他只想不顾一切地做Charles的每一个结局。

因为这种念头的存在，Erik不允许Charles，或是自己，与任何一个女人耳鬓厮磨、纠缠不清。因为他们只属于彼此。

Erik想要像忠实的牧羊犬看着院子里的小羊一样保护自己的Charles。可惜的是，他知道自己是一只本性难移的豺狼，他甚至无法自己饿极时隔着篱笆去啃一口。但Erik的疯狂迷恋总是使他相信自己也能在天长地久后与小绵羊发展出爱情，即使这会伴随偶发的伤害。  
这每发生一次，就要折磨他一回。

“我愿意。”

Charles或许算不上是柔弱的小绵羊，但在Erik心里是就够了。  
就像每一个童话故事的结局，坏人被绳之以法。弗兰克很快被上诉。

可是Erik和Charles，还不能在一起。  
但是他们愿意等。等到有一天，他们互相成为彼此世界的一部分。


End file.
